Defying Gravity
by InLoveWithLaughing
Summary: In response to ash-luvgirl02's Defying Gravity Fluff Competition. A fluffy one-shot about Isla Black as she gets ready to celebrate her 18th birthday without her family. COMPLETED.


Description: In response to _ash-luvgirl02_'s _Defying Gravity Fluff Competition_. A fluffy one-shot about Isla Black as she gets ready to celebrate her 18th birthday without her family.

_This is the second part to my challenge universe (See _Love is in the Air_ for full information). It's in response to _ash-luvgirl02's Defying Gravity Fluff Competition_. I was given the character Isla Black (lived sometime in the 18__th__ century), the line _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity _and the prompts _Mutter, Shrieking Shack and Stack_. The rules were basically write anything with the character you're given, it has to include the line you were given and it had to be fluffy. __Never written fluff before, but I gave it my best go. So please review. _

Rating: K. _Really don't think an explanation is needed…_

_Disclaimer: I didn't even know about Isla until a week or so ago, so I can't own her or any other recognisable characters… still wishing I did though. _

I looked about as far from a Black as I could in my birthday gown. _Dress_, I corrected myself, _Bob called it a dress_. It was modest dress and made me look all subtle curves and delicate bones, but the bright Gryffindor-red skirt took away all of the discretion the cream bodice provided. I'd cut my dark curls to my shoulders weeks ago and hadn't pinned them up since. They fell around my face, giving me a simple beauty that all of those clips had taken away. For the first time in years I felt attractive.

"You like a muggle whore." Phineas told me from his graceful lounge again the wall. I glared at his reflection in the mirror. He'd told me he'd just come to drop of his gift, a set of crystal goblets with the Black emblem on, things I would never use, but I'd unwrapped them ten minutes ago and he still hadn't left. It wasn't like Phineas to procrastinate like he was doing, so clearly whatever he needed to say was important. I was tired of having to put up with his insults whilst waiting though.

"Just say whatever it is you want to say and go, Phineas. Bob and I are going to see his parents." I said. Phineas sighed softly, then came forward until he was standing behind me. He tucked a rebellious curl behind my ear, and the act was so gentle and un-Phineas-like that I was shocked into silence.

"You do look like a whore. But a beautiful whore." He said, smiling sadly. "Isla, you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but I want you to hear me out. I want you to rethink this relationship with _Bob_." He held up a hand to stop me interrupting. "I know you think you love him, but you're only eighteen and he's only twenty. You both have plenty of time to find somebody else should you choose to come back home. Mother and Father would welcome you back with open arms if they knew you'd left him, and Elladora is missing you so."

I snorted in disbelief. "More like missing the drama I created with my fights with mother."

"Alright." Phineas conceded with a grimace. "But Elladora's capacity to feel anything stops at hatred for house elves. Father definitely misses you." This I knew to be true. My father and I had always been rather close. I think we bonded over a mutual dislike for conflict. "If you stay with Bob, then it will end badly for everyone."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, it would be just like Phineas to do something spiteful to Bob if I chose to stay with him.

"I won't do anything to your beloved." Phineas said, guessing what I was thinking. "I just mean… It's like gravity, Isla." For the second time that evening Phineas had robbed me of words. For him to reference something so _muggle_… it was unbelievable. The only reason he even knew about gravity was because Bob had taught me, then I'd written about it in a letter to Phineas. I hadn't even expected him to properly read it. Again Phineas seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"If you ever bring this conversation up, I will swear on your grave it didn't happen." He warned. "But it's true. Our family is gravity and the earth is our beliefs, our family secure us to the beliefs and you can defy them for a little while, you can jump, but jump too high and you'll come crashing down."

"What if I don't?"

Phineas looked at me for so long I thought he wasn't going to reply, then he spoke, "If you jump so high gravity releases you, you'll be above the clouds, Isla. And you won't be able to see anyone or anything. You'll be alone."

"Maybe that's OK with me." I replied, somewhat nervously, because what if it wasn't OK? When leaving home, my only thoughts had been for Bob. What if I couldn't do this muggle thing? What if it became too late and I _was _alone?

"Just think about it, promise me you will." Phineas said.

"I promise."

"Good." Phineas let out a sigh of relief. "If you change your mind and want to come home, meet me at the shrieking shack at seven o'clock this evening." I nodded, and then watched as my brother turned on the spot and disappeared with a _crack_.

I wandered down stairs slowly, no longer looking forward to celebrating my birthday. I entered the sitting room and to my surprise Bob was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and running his hands through his thick, blonde hair. It was very unusual for Bob to get this worked up over anything; he was generally a very laid back man.

"Is everything alright, Bob?" I asked cautiously. He jumped as if I'd snuck up on him, his pale eyes widening comically.

"Everything alright?" He stammered. "Yes, of course, Isla. I just…" He trailed off. I waited patiently for him to continue, my eyes drifting to the table behind him when he didn't straight away.

I felt like I'd been kicked in the gut. On the table was a big stack of presents. They were clearly from Bob's family, all wrapped up in bright coloured muggle paper. They were all different shapes and sizes, and I bet not one of them was something I wouldn't use. I'd fallen for Bob's family as completely as I'd fallen for Bob himself. They were loud and disorganised and everything I should hate, but they welcomed me into their fold the minute Bob introduced me, no questions asked. They, like Bob, were genuinely interested in what I had to say and never expected anything from me. They were more like family to me than my parents and siblings, excluding Phineas perhaps.

"I want to marry you." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think about them. Bob stared at me. Then very slowly he smiled. And then he started to laugh.

"Why are you_ laughing _me?" Rejection, embarrassment and anger competed for first place inside me. Embarrassment finally won, and I could feel my face getting red.

"I'm not laughing at you, Isla." Bob said through his chuckles. "I'm laughing at _me_."

"Why?" Confusion replaced my embarrassment and I frowned at him.

"Because, well, I was going to give this to you tonight." Bob reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "I was trying to figure out a suave way to say it when you came in."

He handed me the box and I opened it slowly. Inside was a gleaming silver band, a small diamond set in the middle. It was simple and it had probably cost his entire savings to buy. It was perfect. He took the box back and then slid the ring onto my ring finger, kissing the back of my hand tenderly.

"I love you, Isla. And I want to marry you too."

Laughter bubbled up in my chest and erupted. Soon we were both leaning against each other laughing so hard tears were forming in our eyes.

"Oh, I needed that." Bob said, wiping his eyes and kissing me gently. "I'm going to go get my shoes, and then we can leave. I can't wait to tell mum and dad, they're going to be so happy."

I let him go and waited until I heard to door shut before rushing to the writing desk in the corner and sorting through the piles of parchment until I found a clean piece. I scribbled a few words then ran upstairs. My soft grey owl, Sirius, named after my late brother, was perched on the windowsill, wide amber eyes watching me.

"Take this to Phineas, please." I said, tying the note to his leg. Sirius cooed softly then took off into the distance. I leant against the window and smiled as I watched him go, thinking about Phineas' reaction to the words I'd written.

_Phineas,  
I've thought about it. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity.  
Your sister, Isla._


End file.
